Starcrossed
by misaki92
Summary: The story based on Ash's song 'Starcrossed'.


Disclaimer : I do not own digimon nor "starcrossed" by Ash

STARCROSSED

Sun's ray brightened every corner of the room making the cold room becoming warmer. Ishida Yamato opened his eyes slowly. His forehead furrowed as the sun's ray dazzled his eyes. He studied his room and found different aura in it.

—

_Flashback-_

"_You should clean this room often, Yama. The dust is so thick" _

_Sora touched dust pile with her finger. She was checking every corner of Yamato's room and giving him comments how dirty he was. Yamato was not a tidy person, maybe he was charming boy who could sing, cook, and have every talent on this earth but god never gave him cleaning ability. Since he moved out to life just with his father, his room and house were never clean unless takeru came over and cleaned it for them. _

"_You should clean it for me then" he said comfortably. Sora just snorted as Yamato smiled at her. _

_—_

His room was clean, now. He didn't know why because usually his room was totally a mess. He always put his laundy at the corner and garbage at other corner. He left his books over on the floor and wasted cans on the table. He rarely cleaned his bed, too. But it was different, now. No laundry, No garbage and wasted cans, No books laid over the floor. It was absolutely clean. Maybe Takeru came over when he slept, and cleaned it for him. Or maybe his father who cleaned his room. Nah, it was impossible.

Needing for fresh air. Yamato decided to walk around or maybe he could visit Sora's apartement. He wondered if Sora was home and could give him companion to watch some movies or have lunch together.

Yamato walked slowly as he enjoyed the wind. It was typical sunny day but he still could feel the cold air. Yamato could hear somebody laughter from a far. He turned left in T-Junction and made his way to pass the city park. Actually, turning right is nearer path to Sora's apartement but he felt like taking another path than usual.

When he reached the park gate, he smiled as he saw a young red-haired girl and a blond boy was playing together. They were laughing together, running and catching each other on the sand box. Yamato decided to step closer when suddenly the girl's feet trapped and she fell on to the sand. Yamato stopped, so did the young boy. The boy looked very worry, he walked slowly to help her but he stopped as the girl sat up and smiled at him. She said she was fine, she was smiling even there was scratch on her knees. The boy smiled back then helped her to stand up, it seemed he knew the girl was strong and would never whine because of small accident.

Yamato smiled at the scene. He remembered how strong Sora was. When they were a little, Sora barely cried and whined and she always encouraged him when he felt down especially when his parents divorced. He accepted all of his strength from Sora at that time. it was Sora the reason he always tried to be better person.

Another laughter made him startled. It sounded from the boy and the girl on the swing. The boy was pushing the girl on the swing making her moved higher. "Remember to not loosen your grip, Sora. Otherwise you will fall" the boy said with worried expression, then he made the movement slower than before. The girl pouted and turned back "You are worrying too much, Yama. I won't fall. If it happen, you, definitely, will catch me, won't you?"

"Don't give me such huge responsibility"

"But I can trust you for that, right?"

The boy smiled "Right"

Huh? Yamato blinked. Why that boy was like him so much and obviously the red-haired girl was Sora. He turned his head to the sand box but found nothing, so did the children on the swing. They suddenly disappeared. Yamato realized that children were not real. They were just his imagination.

When he steped out from the park, he felt his body lighter than before. He felt so uncomfortable and wrong, why he was so anxious with the past scenes which popped out in his mind so suddenly, it had been so real in his vision.

He missed Sora so much and he needed to find her right now.

Why? Why he missed her so much? Why he missed seeing her smile? Even he knew he met her in school everyday. He met her yesterday and he was sure, he would meet her tomorrow, too.

Odaiba street was crowded as usual. Yamato was running as fast as he could , as he was avoiding bumping into people. As the apartement was in sight he fastened his speed. He went up on to fourth floor to find Takenouchi residence. He was breathless from running. He walked slowly as he tried to make his breath rhythmical.

Takenouchi's door was in front of him. He pressed the bell button and hope that Sora or her mom would answer him, immediately. But it was useless no matter how many times he pressed the bell or he knocked the door over and over again, there was no answer. Yamato slapped his forehead . it was still morning, before noon, so Sora was in the school and her mother was working in Takenouchi's flower shop.

Wait, if Sora was in school, why he didn't go to school as well? Why he had just walked around without worrying that he was skipped he was not afraid that patrol teacher would find him, drag him into school, and give him a long lesson about skipping school? Something was wrong here, definitely.

_Sora…_

He just wanted to meet her right now.

Yamato stood up in front of odaiba high's gate. It was crowded, too crowded and noisy as well. The schoolyard was full of various stand and musical performance.

_It's school festival_. Yamato murmured. Yamato nearly entered school gate but stopped when he saw the red-haired girl stood at the gate. She looked anxious and nervous.

"Sora? Did you call me here?" the blond-haired boy appeared, then approached her. She surprised then nodded. The blond-haired boy studied the girl in front of him. He was sure something different with her. "Something wrong Sora? Tell me" He patted the girl's head.

Sora was still nervous. She looked not sure if it was right to call him here.

The boy just didn't understand why she was like that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the school yard "If you don't feel good. Let's find strawberry ice cream! It's on me. I think it will cheer you…"

"No Yamato, I'm fine and I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to ask you something" Sora stopped, so did the boy.

"Ask me?" He turned to face Sora properly, then continued "Go on then"

Sora took a deep breath "I want you to go with me to school dance festival tonight" she finally said it.

No answer coming from the boy mouth made her worried. She was regretting her decision to ask him. She was sure he knew that event was couple event and he shocked she had asked him to go with her, his friend.

Sora closed her eyes and lowered her head. What if it was a mistake asking him to go with her. What if the boy didn't want to go with her. What if their friendship changed after this.

It was still quite. Sora needed to break the icy atmosphere.

"I'm not forcing you to go, actually. I just asked. And if you don't want to…"

"I want to" the boy answered. Stopping her words, Sora surprised. She raised her head and faced the boy.

"What?" She asked, she wasn't sure with his answer.

"I want to go to school dance festival with you, Sora" The boy smiled at her. Her eyes widened, disbelieve with what she heard. Her mouth slighty opened but no words came from her mouth even she wanted to say something. The boy chuckled seeing her expression.

"What, Takenouchi? It's not the respond you expected? Should I say no?"

Sora gasped. "No no no, I'm just glad you can go with me" She desperately said, then blushed.

Sora and that boy suddenly faded away in Yamato vision. Yamato, who was smiling before, startled. He remembered that was important event for him and Sora. Because Sora asked him to go with her, their relationship became closer and closer. Even Sora didn't say "I love you" or "I like you" at that time. Yamato relieved she asked. Actually, Yamato had developed feelings for Sora since they was seven grader but he didn't have courage to confess to her, because he was afraid Sora would not return his feelings then their relationship became awkward. That Sora simply asking him to go with her to couple event made him gaining courage to confess to her later.

"I should come back to the stand, My break time was over"

Yamato turned as he saw two girls, he knew that they were Sora's classmates, passed by him.

"Huh? It has been you turn already?" the black-haired girl asked. The other girl nodded "because Sora can not attend the festival, i got double shift"

Hearing Sora's name the black-haired girl saddened "You know, Aiko? I'm very sorry for her"

The girl named Aiko patted her friend's shoulder to comfort her "I know, Kyo. I'm sorry for her, too. Sora is very sad because of that. I saw her crying in the classroom yesterday. I know she can not attend to the festival because she went to the graveyard"

Yamato ran as fast as he could. His mind could not think straight. All he wanted was finding Sora. Hearing Sora was sad nowadays disturbed his mind and why Sora was attending a graveyard? Who's dead? Why he didn't know anything about it.

The graveyard area was quite and thrilling. Incense's smell could be smelled everywhere. If someone asked Yamato about the worst place, it could be hospital or graveyard. Yamato never liked those place, that's why he would always refuse if his father forced him to go to the doctor. So that's why he must leave this place as soon as possible after finding Sora.

After going around half of the graveyard area, he found the red-haired girl was standing in front of someone's grave. She was wearing black-dress above her knee as if she had attended funeral. Sora was crying, she was not making sound but her tears was falling down over and over again.

Yamato hated seeing Sora crying. He walked approaching her, ready to hug and comfort her. He would make her sure everything would be okay. He would erase those tears from her face.

But he couldn't.

Yamato shocked when his body passed by Sora without touching or bumping into her. Sora was transparent. No, it was not Sora. It was him.

Yamato turned back. His eyes widened when he saw whose grave was it. It was his grave, Ishida Yamato's name carved there.

"Miss" an old man approached her "You have been here since the dawn, and you look tired now. I don't extrude you but I think you should go home and rest. I know you always come here, everyday"

Sora gave him weak smile. She knew it obvious she was tired, after Yamato's death she could not stop crying and have a proper sleep. She always had nightmare if she was asleep.

"I'm fine. I can't go now. I know he hates this place so much, I know he doesn't want to be here, I know he is not supposed to be here. I can't leave him alone here, oji-san. Yamato hates being alone" Sora spoke softly. The old man watched her sadly then he let her doing whatever she wanted.

In Yamato's heart, he was screaming. He couldn't believe he was dead, then he remembered why his room was so tidy, why he felt his body becoming lighter and lighter, why Sora's friends didn't notice him at the school gate. Of course, it because he was dead.

He took a deep breath, his body was shaking. He gained his soul. He lifted his arm trying to touch Sora, hoping he could touch Sora for the last time. But it was useless. Even they were near, Sora was like in faraway place he couldn't reach.

Yamato walked out from graveyard area. He remembered one of his dates with Sora

—-

"_You are starcrossed" the fortuneteller told them. Sora and Yamato looked each other, they didn't understand what the fortuneteller was talking about._

"_Starcrossed?" Sora asked_

"_You are two foes of the star, you will never get an happy ending" she said softly, then continued "The stars will never approve both of you. And…"_

_Yamato stood up and grabbed Sora's hand_

"_okay lady, that's enough. Thanks for telling our fortune" Yamato said as he lead Sora out._

—-

_they will never end happily ever after_.

He spaced out. He and Sora were a perfect couple, all of his friend said so. He knew their relationship was not easy because so many obstacles in their way, but it was normal, right?

—-

_Yamato was very tired. He walked lazily on the Yamanaka street. Band practice took so much energy._

"_Yamaaaaaaa…" Yamato stopped and turned back as he heard someone calling him. He smiled as he knew it was Sora._

_Sora ran to across the road without paying attention to traffic light. Yamato eyes widened as he saw the truck approaching his girlfriend. At that time, the only one which in his mind was to save Sora immediately._

—-

Yamato wiped his tears off. Why he cried? He should have been happy because Sora was safe and she was alive. But it was lonely knowing his world was different with hers.

"Yama"

Sora's voice rang on his ears. His tears fell down again. He hated crying, he hated to be weak. He covered his ears with his hand trying to shoo his imagination away.

Remembering Sora was very hurt.

"Yama"

Yamato couldn't ignore that voice more, as someone's hand tapped his shoulder. Yamato turned back to see who was that. Who could see and touch him even he was dead.

Yamato surprised finding who was it. He stood up to face the person who could touch him easily.

It was Sora, it was his girlfriend.

Sora hug him and cried. She fastened her grip not letting Yamato leaving her again.

Yamato hug her back. He was happy that he, finally, could touch her again. But he knew he shouldn't be happy, if he could touch Sora it mean Sora was dead.

"I'm sorry for wasting life you gave to me. But I feel dead living without you, Yama" Sora said loud enough to Yamato heard

Yamato pulled back. He didn't know how to react. Should he be mad because she wasted her life? Should he be happy because she was here with him? Should he be sad because she was dead?

Yamato shook his head igroning all of his anxiety. He was happy Sora was with him now, even Sora wasted her life. He hug her again. Yamato was sure in this world no one couldn't separate them, even the stars. They didn't have any right to break their bond again.

"Promise me we will never be apart again" Sora nodded as Yamato had said it to her

"I promise"


End file.
